Second Name
by ThouShaltNotFall
Summary: Guinevere has had a child after Arthur died. A little girl named Guinever Arabelle, but she goes by her second name. When a mystery man shows up in Camelot with big news that an army is coming to take Camelot. Merlin knows exactly who it is... I suck at summeries I'm sorry. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

My birth was an eventful day, I admit. But who said I was to be born into this world? What is I wasn't?

I was named after two people, my mother, Queen Guinevere of Camelot. But they couldn't have a Queen Guinevere and a Princess Guinevere. So they named me after my great, great grandmother, Arabelle.

When I was born, I was born without a father. It was hard for my mother to keep up with me. It's fortunate for me and my mother that Merlin is still around. As soon as I could talk, I and he were as thick as thieves. Merlin was the court physician so he had plenty of work to do, but he always saved time for us to go out and play.

He says I look like my dad. A blue eyed, blonde haired man. I didn't quite know what he was saying. I have dark hair and green eyes. When I would question him about it he always replied, "No, I mean your courage, your pride, and your caring for your people. It's like watching your father rule again." Then he would pat me on the head and go back to his work.

One day, I was taking a stroll in the citadel. I had my red cloak pulled up so it was covering my face. Suddenly, large hands grasped my wrists and I was pulled into an ally.

I gasped but the figure that was holding my hands covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. When I showed him I wouldn't scream, he, reluctantly dropped his hand from my mouth.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" I asked trying to see who it was under the brown cloak. I could tell by the build that it was a man. What was also brought to my attention was the chainmail under the brown cloak.

"I don't think my name is important," he said in a voice that was so smooth I could cut through it with a butter knife. He dropped his hood to reveal his features. He wasn't someone I recognized. His features were chiseled and handsome, and his curly brown hair fell around his stunning blue-green eyes.

"I'm here to warn you, Princess Guinevere Arabelle of Camelot, that an army is coming. You must not let them in or all hell will break loose." He bent down to my ear and whispered, "She's back," and with that he hald my hand in his and recited an enchantment.

"Use it wisely," he said and then he was gone. In my hand was nothing more than a bottle that contained the essence of the deadliest, most painful poison known to man. Henbane.


	2. Chapter 2

I got back to the castle, my heart still pumping. I was holding on to the poison I was almost sure it would burst. Merlin knew something was wrong.

"Arabelle?" He said, concern written over his face. "What's wrong?" I could tell I looked scared, because when I walked in the room, Merlin's face paled. I lept into his arms. "What's wrong?" He repeated. I couldn't find the words to tell him what had happened. He held me in his arms like her used to do when I was younger when I had woken up from a bad nightmare. He stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth.

"Merlin," I said finally. "There was a man in the citadel... he had m-magic," I studdered. I could feel tears brim in my eyes. It scared me. His words, "She's back," whispered with venom. I shook.

"Arabelle," Merlin said lifting my chin with his index finger and his thumb. "What did this man say?"

"He said there was an army coming to take Camelot," I said still shaking. Merlin paled. He took in a sharp breath.

"What did he look like?" Merlin asked, blue eyes boring into mine.

"He had a brown hood and curly dark hair. Really blue eyes..." I continued to describe this person more. As I continued I got to the part about Henbane and Merlin took it from my hand.

"Where did you get this?" Merlin asked a hint of anger in his voice. I didn't answer him. "Arabelle, where did you get this?"

"He gave it to me," I answered.

"Do you even know who he is!?" Merlin was yelling now. I sunk down into the chair, trying to hide myself from my screaming friend. "He's the man who killed your father!" Merlin bit his lips, lost in thought. His eyebrows were scrunched up.

Then he took off down the hall. I followed, but it was hard to keep up with Merlin's long legs.

He burst into the throne room, where my mother was having a council meeting. "MORDRED'S BACK!" Merlin yelled as soon as he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

My mother looked confusedely at Merlin, who was panting from our run across the yard. The queen took a few seconds to catch up with Merlin's words, but when she did she remained calm and collected. Something I did not enherit.

"Merlin, Mordred died at the hands of my husband and vice versa. It must've been a mistake." This seemed enough to make the council let out a breath of relief.

_She's back, _the man's words drifted into my mind. I had heard the story's of Mordred and Morgana, but I always knew they had died. So this whole situation didn't make any sense to me.

"Arabelle saw him," Merlin said quietly. Queen Guinevere looked at me.

"Arabelle?" She asked, a hint of concern in her eyes. I looked around the room, though it was impossible to read any of the council member's features. It took me a few moments to answere, even if it wan't the answer she was looking for.

"Regardless of who this man is, he did hint that an army was coming to take Camelot," I said slowly. Being the queens daughter, a princess of Camelot, I had to say everything perfectly; if not people will judge harshly. I only know from experience.

"What did he look like," one of the men asked. His bald head gleamed by the candle light. They all seemed oblivious to the seriousness of the statement I had made. I don't think looks should matter right now!

"He... he had curly dark hair, and a brown coak," I said. I also added that he had blue eyes and chisled features.

"Sounds like Mordred," another man said who I recognized as Percival. He was an older knight. One of the round table. He would always make me laugh. He taught me how to swordfight as soon as I could hold one. Needless to say my mother didn't agree.

"What about the army," another knight, Sir Leon, said. Thank you, Leon.

"We must make sure," my mother said. "If we are wrong then the whole of Albion will go into a panick. Arabelle, did he say anything else."

"He gave me that-" I pointed to the bottle of poison Merlin still clutched tightly in his hand. "And he said 'She's back'," I said.

"Well, if it is Mordred I think we all know who he's talking about..." There was a moment of silence when Percival spoke. "Morgana had returned from the dead."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's impossible, Percival," Merlin said. Percival shrugged, but stayed silent. "I ran her through with a blade forged from the dragon's breath. Nothing can survive its touch."

"Wait," I said. I really hadn't wanted to get involved, but this... this was important. "What if she did die."

"Go on," my mother said.

"What is she was revived somehow. What if someone brought her back?"

"I've never known someone who was so powerful to revive the dead," Merlin said. I didn't say anything else. I had said my opinion and now my part was done... or so I thought.

"Princess Arabelle maybe right," Leon said. "I don't know much on magic, actually I know nothing about magic, but nothing else seems to make any more sense."

"What about the Army?" Someone called out.

"Our forces have never failed," Queen Guinevere said. Though my mother was wrong. I could name several different times when Camelot's Forces have failed and my father, along with Merlin and other knights, stole back Camelot.

"We must be ready," Percival said. "Even if the hinter-"

"Mordred," Merlin cut in.

"Even if _Mordred,_" Percival corrected. "Even if Mordred wasn't telling the truth, we need to be on edge and ready all the time."

The queen nodded. "I agree," she said. "I will make the announcement tomorrow when the sun is at it's highest peek. Also, I want Mordred found and brung to me when he is caught. Send out troops, and double the night patrol. Merlin," she said, tone softening. "Watch out for Arabelle."

"I will, your Highness," Merlin said. "Come on, Arabelle." He grabbed my elbow and gently guided me out of the room.

* * *

The next day, my mother made the announcement. Let's just say the audience didn't believe us. They believed the Mordred and Morgana were dead. They wanted to believe in nothing more.

I was walking by the training grounds one day when the same cool hands grabbed my wrist and yanked me into a corner so nobody could see us. His eyes looked even more cold this time.

I tried to scream for the Knights that were training about 40 metres away, but he had his hand over my mouth.

"Please," he pleaded. "I'm only here to help. I mean no harm." I was struggling against him, but he was stronger. He had to be if he was once a knight of Camelot.

He looked at me calmly. "The army will be here in seven days time," he said. "And rember, that poison will come in use one of these days, so take care of it." He let his hand drop when I showed him I wasn't going to scream, but I had some chose words for him.

"You killed my father, you nasty bastard." And with that I hit him.

He didn't seem remotely surprised. "I deserve everything that is coming to me, but I want to be of use first."

"So you are Mordred," I said eyes widening at the assumed dead man standing in front of me.

"I am," he replied. "And I regret to inform that I did kill your father." I could feel tears well up in my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"Then how are you here? How is Morgana still alive? Where is Sir Gwaine or my father?" I could feel the anger growing and my voice getting louder. He clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Someone will hear you!" Mordred whispered/yelled.

"Princess Arabelle?" A knight said from a couple metres away.

I looked at Mordred. "Dragons," was all he said before he dissapeared a secong time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dragons? _Did he just say dragons?

"Princess Arabelle," the knight said who I recognized to be Sir Balin. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"He was here," I said. "Mordred, he went that way." I pointed down the alley in which he had left. Sir Balin's eyes grew wider as he saw that I was not misleading him.

"Alert the Queen!" He yelled. "Princess, I need you to go to Merlin." I followed his orders and shakily made my way to the sorcerer's chambers. I could hear the yelling in the distance, even as I got farther and farther away.

"Arabelle," Merlin said as I walked through the doors. He wrapped his arms around me in a big bear hug. I higged him back, half-heartedly. "I heard what happened. What did he say this time?"

My mind couldn't recall all the things he had said, but the one thing I did remeber I told Merlin.

"The army will be here in seven days time," I said

Merlin looked at me like I had told him my father had died a second time. "Seven days," He repeated. There was a moment of silence before:

"Merlin?" I asked. "What do you know about dragons?" I could see a flash of surprise cross his face, but then it was suddenly replaced by a smile.

"I happen to be a dragonlord," he said, mock pride in his voice.

"A... what?"

"A dragonlord. I can talk to and control dragons. I know lots about them." His mock prideful tone still sounded in his voice and for a moment we both forgot about all the bad things and I almost laughed. _Almost._

"Can they heal the dead?" I asked.

He seemed to be in shock for a moment. "Yes," he said finally. "I suppose they could."


	6. Chapter 6

"But why would that be important?" Merlin asked as we both sat down.

"I think that's how Mordred and Morgana have come back."

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment. He started to say something but a knight burst through the door and interupted our conversation.

"They caught him," he said. Both Merlin and I shot out of the room and into the throne room. My mother was on the throne as usual and Mordred knelt at her feet.

When Merlin and I walked into the room i was shocked at how empty it was. I wasthinking there would be a larger crowd.

"Mordred," my mother said in an official tone.

"Yes, my Lady?" Mordred replied not meeting my mother's gaze.

"You have come to Camelot to warn us of an army that is elegidly coming to take Camelot. Am I correct?"

"You are, my Lady," he replied in the same voice.

"What is your relationship to the army?" My mother asked matching Mordred's tone.

"I am one of the leaders," he said. The few people in the room gasped in surprise but Merlin and the queen didn't seemed fazed by the confession.

"And why, Mordred, did you think it wise to turn in your own army and tell us your plans?"

Mordred's head snapped up like he was angry at my mother. "You don't know what it's like, to spend months on end living with someone who is so hell bent on taking Camelot. Someone so obbessed that she talks about it in her sleep. She's gone to far. And I vowed to myself that when I get my strength back I will go back to Camelot ans help them with whatever they need..." Mordred trailer off when he realized he was yelling.

I didn't know how react to this situationa and by the looks of it, neither did my mother.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mordred, you have inflicted conflict on Camelot and therefor must pay for your crimes," my mother said to Mordred who was still on his knees in front of her.

"I have already told you that my existence is my punishment. My Lady, I cannot die. I have tried to take my own life, but nothing seems to work. I am immortal."

"Well you will be punished," my mother stated simply.

"What?" I said a bit too loudly.

"Arabelle, don't," I heard Merlin whisper in my ear.

I couldn't help it. This was absurd! No matter what Mordred has done in the past it doesn't make sence to punish him now! What he has done in the past is the past.

"Mother," I said. "He is punished everyday just by living. He admitted that. He's tried to take his own life. Have you ever heard of such a thing. Life being so terrible that you wanted to stop living it. He has repented his crimes and wishes to make amends. He has, indirectly, saved Camelot. Is that worth punishments?"

Everyone was silent after my monologue. Sir Percival broke the moment of quiet that hung in the air. "Princess Guinevere Arabelle of Camelot, what he has done was a terrible deed, and nothing can mend his damage."

"And why ever not?" I retorted. "Even the deepest of gashes fade into scars. It's time we forget the old battle and focus on the new one." Merlin was looking at me, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Arabelle, this gash is deeper than most. You are only but a child. I don't expect you to understand the seriousness of the situation," my mother said.

"Your right," I replied. "I don't. But what I do understand is redemption. Every man, no matter how awful the deed he had done is, deserves a second chance."

Nobody said anything for a long while. Finally my mother said, "Prepare the army, we will meet them. We shall be sitting ducks here in the citadel. Mordred, you will lead us, and you will fight agaist your own army."

"I do that every day," he said shooting me a smile. I don't know for certain, but I think I just saved him months of being tortured.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked down the twisted corridors to get to Merlin's chamber.

"Oye," I heard behind me. I had memorized his voice so it didn't shock me when Mordred pulled me into an empty guest room.

"You've got to stop doing that," I yelled.

"I'm sorry," he replied. It was an uncomfortable moment of silence before he said, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Why did you help me? I killed your father. Why would you even think about helping me?"

"My grandfather killed your father, and countless others of your kind... Why are you helping us?"

"That's different," he chuckled.

"How?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrists in his cool hands again. "Princess Arabelle," he said. "I am truly sorry about my actions all those years ago." He seemed stangly sincere.

"I accept you apology, Mordred," I replied. I then sqeezed his hand in reasurace. "I trust you, so do not let me fall."

"Never," he replied. I let my hand fall to my side and he did the same. I coukd tell something was bothering Mordred, because of the way his eyes glazed over and the way he shifted on his feet.

"Mordred," I said. "what is it?"

"I'll have to fight against her. She's like a mother to me. I love her. How do I kill the one I love?"

"Mordred," I said, my tone softening to a whisper. "I don't betray people. I am loyal to one side and one side only, but I don't think killing Morgana is the answer. We have to try to reason with her."

"You can't," he replied. "She stopped at nothing to kill Arthur and she will stop at nothing to kill Queen Guinevere."

"Even if she does kill my mother, Camelot will be handed down to me," I replied.

Mordred looked down and then looked over his shoulder and then finally met my gaze. "Then she will stop at nothing to make sure you are buried with your mother."


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at Mordred. He looked back. I hadn't been so wrapped up in my thoughts; I might have been intimidated by him. The thoughts going through my head were not pleasant. Thoughts about the battle and what fate might have in store for me.

"Princess?" he said. It was only at that moment that I felt a sharp pain in my chest and it was then that I noticed that I had not been breathing. I sucked in a sharp breath and looked at the door in which I had been puller through.

"I must be going," I said. I tilted my head slightly in a goodbye, and exited the room. I remembered I was on my way to Merlin's chambers. I quickly and quietly made my way down there.

When I finally arrived at Merlin's door, I knocked twice and was instantly greeted with that warm, goofy grin. "What are you looking so happy about?" I asked, my own lips pulling into a smile.

"What you did in there," he replied.

"I saved a man you have hated ever since you figured out his destiny."

"I never hated Mordred," he shot back. "Although the feelings I had toward him were not very pleasant, I never hated him."

"Then why are you happy about what I did?" I asked. I was curious about the situation and wanted to hear more about it.

"You sounded much like your father. You fought for what you believed in and came out victorious. I'm looking at you and all I can see is your father. It's amazing."

I looked up at Merlin. My best friend ever since I could walk. My advisor. My physician. He was everything to me and hearing him say those words, I knew he would always be around.

"Thank you, Merlin," was all I could say. Then I thought of something I wanted to do, but I knew no one would ever let me go through. "Merlin," I said. "Do you think I'll be able to fight in the battle?"

Merlin's head shot up and he spun around swiftly. "Arabelle," he said seriously. "If you were to get killed… the whole kingdom would be thrown into hysterics. You will not be able to."

"Merlin," I argued. "I have as much right to fight for Camelot as any knight."

Merlin sighed. "I know," he said.

"Then why are you telling me I can't?"

He grinned at me again. What a curious man… "Because," he said. "Your mother knew you would ask and gave me specific orders not to let you."

"How would she know that I would ask?"

"Because, you are _too _much like your father."


	10. Chapter 10

I walked down the corridors of the castle. People were running around me and trying to prepare everything for the battle. Time seemed to speed up. The day of the battle was nearing, and I still haven't convinced anybody to let me fight.

"There you are," somebody yelled behind me. Relief in their voice. It was Tara, my maid. She was about my age if not a little older. She was also a very good friend of mine.

"Tara," I said. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mordred," she said. I could feel the color drain out of my features. "He's gone. Nobody knows where he is."

I didn't reply. Mordred seemed so genuine in his apology and he said that he wished to make amends. Why would he go back on his word now. My shock turned to bitterness. He had done the same thing to my father when he still ruled and that got him killed. There has to be more factors to this anecdote.

"He is gone?" I asked.

Tara looked nervous. "Yes, he didn't say anything. There was no note in his chambers. He left nothing to signal that he was just out. He's gone. The citadel guards have already checked the village."

Answering Tara was not on my mind right now. All I thought about was getting to Merlin. And so I turned on my heels and headed down the long corridor, up the steps, and down another corridor.

I burst into the sorcerer's chambers. "Merlin!" I called. But there was no Merlin. "Merlin?" I knew he wasn't in his chambers, but where could he be?

"My Lady!" Tara said. I jumped and turned around. Had Tara followed me all this way?

"Have you seen Merlin?" I asked her, my heart hammering against my chest.

"No, my Lady. He is gone too. Both of them are gone. Both of them have betrayed us."

And then I knew what was happening. Both of them hadn't betrayed Camelot. Both of them were powerful sorcerers. I knew that they hadn't intended on fighting. They hadn't intended on anyone fighting, because they were going to try to stop Morgana on their own, and I knew somewhere deep down that it was a lost cause.

* * *

_It's a sucky chapter, I'm sorry. But I had to update sooner or later. I'm truely sorry, cause I know this chapter sucked!_


End file.
